Investigations of the pathway of procollagen biosynthesis and processing are being carried out with cell cultures. Both normal and naturally occurring mutant cell lines are being used in these studies. Attention is being focused on intracellular and extracellular procollagens, including the fibrous proteins found in the cell layer.